Plenamente feliz
by elechan
Summary: Una noche Kagome descubre a Inuyasha y a Kikio abrazados regalándose promesas de amor. Dolida, decide olvidarse de todo y reanudar su vida. Pero pronto tendrá un regalo muy especial.[oneshot KagxInu]


**Plenamente feliz**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro así que no me demanden. Por lo demás, espero que les guste la historia.**

Otra vez.

Otra vez había vuelto a pasar.

Encontramos un fragmento más de la joya de las cuatro almas. Apenas quedaban dos trozos de dicha perla para completarla. Y los que quedaban los tenía Kuoga. Por lo que la búsqueda se había terminado. Solo faltaba enfrentarse con Naraku. Y allí estaba yo, escondida tras un árbol, en medio de la noche viendo como Inuyasha, que había salido a escondidas de donde nos alojábamos, abrazaba a Kykio regalándole promesas de amor, confirmando que él se iría con ella una vez pudieran vengar el engaño ocurrido 50 años atrás. Yo no quería mirar, no quería escuchar. Quería irme, correr, alejarme de este mundo para siempre. Pero no pude. Me quedé allí como una tonta viendo esas muestras de cariño que tanto me dolían. Viendo ese hermoso beso que compartieron que tanto dolor me provocaba. No aguanté más. Corrí. Corrí lo más lejos que pude del lugar. Corrí dejando atrás mis sueños, mi corazón, mi vida.

Llegué a la cabaña y cogí papel y lápiz que guardaba en la mochila siempre que viajo. Apenas un mensaje. Sabía que Kaede lo entendería. Lo dejé en un sobre al lado de Shippo que dormía plácidamente en mi saco de dormir. Le di un beso en su mejilla a ese pequeño demonio. Lo extrañaría. Lo había sentido como mi hijo. Lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas y me regañé a mí misma por ello. Salí lo más silenciosamente posible y me dirigí al pozo. Rogué porque él no apareciera…

Y no apareció.

Me senté apoyando mi espalda en ese pozo que tantas cosas de mi vida había cambiado. Lo extrañaría. Había descubierto que una vida normal no estaba hecha para mí. Miré el paisaje a mi alrededor e internamente me despedí. De esta vida, de este mundo, de mis amigos…de ti. Más lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos pero esta vez no las limpié sino que dejé que fluyeran libremente. Y así recorrieron mi cara incluso habiendo llegado a mi mundo, a mi época.

Salí del pozo. Todavía de noche pero con una hermosa luna llena. Miré el árbol donde alguna vez encontrara a Inuyasha. Fui hasta él y posé una mano sobre su tronco. Mis sollozos fueron más audibles. Volví a mi habitación. Todos dormían. Me tumbé en la cama y lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

Varios días habían pasado desde que volviera a mi época. Mi madre estaba preocupada por mí porque esa alegría que alguna vez me caracterizaba se esfumó. Yo, de alguna manera, había crecido. Y nunca más volvería a ser esa niña de 15 años. Pronto será mi cumpleaños, otra vez. Pero no quería pensar en eso. Porque en esa fecha, un año atrás, fue cuando te conocí por primera vez. Sacudí la cabeza borrando esos pensamientos. Nadie en mi familia sabía lo que había pasado. Yo no quería hablar y ellos se cansaron de preguntarme. Eso no evitaba que noche tras noche las lágrimas acudieran a mis ojos martirizándome el alma. Y noche tras noche dormía abrazada a tu recuerdo.

Mis amigas estaban felices de que yo estuviera sana otra vez y así me lo hicieron notar. Se preocuparon mucho por mí y mi salud, pues mis ojos no podían ocultar esa tristeza en mi interior. Les conté que Inuyasha y yo habíamos terminado. Sin detalles, sin confesiones íntimas entre amigas, sin un por qué. Ellas sintieron lástima por ese hecho, pues cuando lo conocieron, aquel día en mi cuarto, les había parecido un chico estupendo. Pero se propusieron hacerme feliz en mi día señalado. Organizaron una enorme fiesta a escondidas y de acuerdo con mi madre, para que el día de mi cumpleaños fuera muy especial. Y yo, tonta de mí, sin darme cuenta de los preparativos, pasaba muchas horas al lado de ese árbol, apoyada en él, mi vista perdida en la dirección del pozo, deseando verte y, a la vez, no hacerlo. Sentimientos contradictorios se agolpaban en mi mente. Pero me propuse olvidarte y eso es lo que haré.

Y eso es lo que llevo intentando todo este hermoso día. Mis amigas han hecho un trabajo fantástico. Estamos en mi casa y hay una gran fiesta solo para mí. Mi madre con mi abuelo y con Sota en casa de unos familiares, permitiéndonos disfrutar de todo el día y toda la noche hasta la mañana siguiente. Muchos chicos y chicas de mi colegio estaban ahí. Hubo muchas risas, muchas felicitaciones, muchos regalos. Yo sonreí. Sonreí mucho. Y me sentí feliz. No te recordé casi en ningún momento. Hojo se acercó a mí y, como regalo, me dio una simple rosa. "Una flor para otra aún más hermosa" me dijo entregándome tal obsequio. Reconozco que me emocionó. Le agradecí con una sonrisa y acerqué mi nariz para aspirar su aroma. "Huele muy bien verdad? Tan bien como tú" Era un comentario sin malicia. Sin pretensiones. Un bonito comentario. Pero que se clavó como una espina en mi alma. Porque entonces recordé. Estábamos los dos en la cabaña del hombre araña y tú me pediste que apoyara tu cabeza en mis rodillas. Estabas mal herido en tu cuerpo humano. Y me dijiste que olía bien. No pude evitarlo y salí hacia mi habitación intentando pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Hojo me siguió notando mis ojos tristes. Estábamos los dos solos en mi cuarto. Yo echada en la cama llorando. Él abrazándome, consolándome. "No te preocupes Kagome. Sabré esperarte" Me conmovió. Porque sabía entenderme. Comprenderme. Y estuve a punto de caer en la magia de sus ojos. En la magia de sus labios. Y cuando apenas nos separaban unos milímetros, la voz de Inuyasha acudió a mis recuerdos.

"Lo siento Hojo. Ahora mismo no puedo. Déjame sola por favor" y, ante mis súplicas, me dio un beso tierno en la frente y salió de mi habitación. Yo lo vi irse, triste por no poder corresponderle. Triste por sentir lo que siento. Triste por no poder olvidarle, aunque lo intento.

Un ruido en la ventana llamó mi atención. Y cuando mis ojos deambularon hasta dicho lugar, mi corazón palpitó aceleradamente.

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha?"

Quise correr, huir de su persona. Pero mis pies no respondían. Y, en el fondo, no quería que lo hicieran. Él se acercó y me abrazó. Me rendí ante esa muestra de cariño y correspondí. Tantas plegarias, tantos recuerdos, tanto amor…entonces la imagen de Kykio acudió a mi mente y le separé bruscamente.

"Por qué has vuelto?" pregunté enfadada.

"Volví a por ti. Se puede saber por qué te fuiste de esa manera? Te hemos echado de menos. Nos has hecho falta Kagome"

"Si, claro. Para que me iba a quedar, eh?"

"Pues…para estar conmigo. Dijiste que estarías conmigo"

"Sí, cierto. Lo dije. Pero que querías que hiciera? Yo tengo corazón sabes? Y estaba harta de que jugaras conmigo. Creo que lo dejé bien claro en la nota que dejé"

"No! Dijiste que te ibas para no volver. Por qué Kagome? Al menos exijo saber un por qué"

"De verdad quieres saberlo?"

Él me miró con esos ojos dorados. Una mezcla de sentimientos se apreciaba en ellos. Pero no quería pararme a pensar que significaba. Sabía que él había venido por respuestas y no se iría hasta saberlas.

"Te vi Inuyasha. Te vi esa noche, con Kykio." Comprensión, dolor, ira…Inuyasha era una caja de emociones que no se molestaba en ocultar. Él se sentó al lado mío en la cama. Cerca, muy cerca. Podía sentir su calor. Podía sentir su aroma.

"Yo…lo siento" dijo abatido "Nunca quise hacerte daño" Entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Nuestro amor renació. Y un beso selló esos sentimientos. Sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que tenía que pararlo. Decir no y echarte. Pero no pude. Mis sentimientos eran más fuertes que mi razón. Tus labios recorriendo los míos. Sentí el calor de tu cuerpo. Tus manos recorriendo mis brazos desnudos. Yo acariciando tu pelo, excitación creciendo dentro de mí. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba tumbada en mi cama y tu cuerpo sobre el mío.

"Oye Kagome estás…" Ayame entró a la habitación interrumpiendo nuestro encuentro. Salió roja de vergüenza. Nosotros nos separamos más rojos incluso. Razón entró de nuevo a través de mis sentidos. Excitación todavía en mi cuerpo.

"Derrotamos a Naraku hace unos cuantos días. No pude venir antes porque estuvimos muy malheridos. Recién ahora me he curado de mis heridas"

Dolor embargó mi corazón al completo. Quise estar allí y me recriminaba por ello. Pero en el fondo sabía que mi corazón no hubiera podido aguantarlo.

"Y Kykio?" pregunté. El por qué…no lo se. Supongo que la duda no me dejaba respirar. Deseaba oír una respuesta que aliviara mi dolor. Pero solo conseguí amargarme más.

"Ella me está esperando" Ira me recorrió el cuerpo. Se había aprovechado de mí y yo tontamente caí en sus trampas. "He venido a despedirme. No quería irme sin decirte que…que…que te quiero, Kagome"

No. Esta vez no. Ya no más. Mi corazón no aguantaba más. Le grité, muy fuerte. Le exigí que se fuera. Que me dejara en paz. Que le odiaba y que yo jamás le había querido. Fueron palabras muy duras, lo se. Pero necesitaba desahogarme. Y, en cuanto él abandonó mi cuarto por la ventana yo bajé corriendo y salí fuera de mi casa. Allí estaba Hojo. Al lado del mismo árbol donde encontré, una vez, a Inuyasha. Me acerqué, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, y le besé. Un beso rudo, pero tierno. Un beso en el que puse todos mis sentidos. Pues ese mismo día, tú dejabas de existir para mí.

---

Salí apresurado de la habitación. Me hicieron daño, mucho daño sus palabras. Pero yo se que no eran ciertas. Que las decía por dolor y no podía culparla por eso. La había herido y eso dañaba mi alma. Había estado mucho tiempo jugando a dos bandas y ahora lo estaba pagando. Sabiendo que no valía de nada pero aún así intentándolo, me di media vuelta antes de entrar al pozo. Quería dejarle algún recuerdo y pedirle perdón. Pero nunca cumplí mi propuesto porque allí la vi. Besando, abrazando, entregándose a otro. Mis celos me pudieron. Ella nunca me quiso. Oculté mis lágrimas. Soy un medio demonio que jamás llorará por una humana traidora. Salté dentro del pozo. Desde este mismo día, pensé, tu dejabas de existir para mí.

Kykio estaba al otro lado, esperándome. Me abrazó en cuanto divisó mi figura y sus labios se hicieron paso buscando los míos. El beso fue cálido y tierno, pero no sentido. Yo quería a Kagome, no a Kykio. Ella lo notó también. Y entonces rompió ese momento, me miró a los ojos y entonces supo. Me abrazó y me susurró al oído "Aún no es demasiado tarde" Comprendí enseguida pero no me dio tiempo a responder pues esa mujer, aún en mis brazos, desapareció dejando atrás una mezcla de huesos y barro. Las almas muertas que la acompañaban se alejaban rumbo al cielo, perdiéndose en algún punto. Mis ojos las siguieron y mis labios susurraron un simple "gracias" que se perdió entre las ramas de los árboles. Le di sepultura de nuevo a esos huesos que alguna vez pertenecieron a alguien muy importante para mí y me senté a pensar en lo que haría. Shippo apareció tras unos árboles.

"Dónde están Sango y Miroku?" pregunté.

"Ellos se han ido a la aldea de Sango junto con su hermano. Me dijeron si quería ir con ellos pero les dije que esperaría para ver si volvíais. Y Kykio?"

"Se ha ido para siempre. Me ha librado de mi promesa"

"Y…Kagome?" preguntó el pequeño demonio con temor en sus ojos. La quería mucho. Ella ha sido como su madre este tiempo. Y he de decir que, de alguna manera, yo me he sentido el padre de este pequeño, por mucho que nos metiéramos el uno con el otro. Le miré tristemente y me imaginé a Kagome y a mí con nuestros cachorros. Era una bonita escena. Pero entonces el beso que compartió con ese humano apareció repentinamente y la imagen se borró.

"No va a volver"

"Por qué?" dijo Shippo. Lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

"Ella no pertenece a este mundo. Además, ella está con un humano que la quiere y que no la hace sufrir como lo hice yo." Y un sonoro suspiro escapó de mis labios.

"Pero que dices! Ella te quiere más que a nada en su vida. Crees que no lo se? Ella me lo dijo muchas veces. Muchas veces lloró por ti. Tienes que volver y traerla con nosotros" y lloró desconsolado. Se abrazó a mí y yo lloré con él. Quise reconfortarlo, pero mi corazón también dolía.

"Ella ha luchado mucho por ti Inuyasha. Aun con Kykio de por medio. Ella se merece que tú hagas lo mismo"

Las palabras de Shippo eran muy ciertas y se clavaron en mi mente. Y con una sonrisa le hice saber al pequeño demonio que todo estaba bien. Le levanté en mi regazo y fuimos a la cabaña de Kaede. Esperaría a la noche.

Ya estaba en su ventana. Una carta en mis manos. La vi dormir plácidamente. Abrí el cristal y entré. Miré el sobre que yo mismo sostenía y lo deposité en su mesa.

"Inuyasha" mi corazón palpitó aceleradamente. Pero descubrí que solo hablaba dormida. Estaba soñando conmigo. Me acerqué a ella oliendo su aroma. "Por qué?" volvió a susurrar. Y una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Dolor me inundó. Vi la flor del humano aquel en su mesa y supe que ella se merecía algo mejor que yo. Besé el recorrido de esa gota de agua salada. Aparté algunos flequillos que tapaban su frente y le susurré cariñosamente. "Solo deseo que seas feliz. Te quiero Kagome" Ella sonrió y contestó "Y yo a ti Inuyasha" Lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos. Me sentí bien al saber que ella no me había olvidado. Pero no podía quedarme con ella. La di un tierno beso en los labios, a modo de despedida, y una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en esa boquita que yo tanto deseaba. Salí de la ventana echando un último vistazo a esa muchachita que me había robado el corazón y me fui para no volver.

---

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y desperté. Estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño con Inuyasha, pero cuando noté los rayos de la luna filtrándose por mi ventana, me volvió a inundar la tristeza. Fue entonces cuando lo vi. Sobre mi escritorio. Una carta estaba ahí que no estaba antes. Junto a ella un rosario con colmillos intercalados entre las piedras. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar desenfrenadamente. Reconocí la letra de Kaede y, con manos temblorosas, procedí a su lectura.

_Kagome_

_Lo siento. No he sabido comportarme contigo. Tú siempre has estado ahí para mí y yo solo he jugado con tus sentimientos. Demasiado tarde comprendí que solo te amaba a ti y no a Kykio. Ella ya formaba parte de mi pasado, solo que no me di cuenta. Solo quiero que sepas que deseo de corazón que seas feliz. Te vi con ese humano antes de marcharme y me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que no te haga daño como yo lo hice. No te olvidaré nunca. Inuyasha._

Y debajo de esta hermosa declaración había un pequeño texto de Kaede.

_Mi hermana le ha librado de su promesa. Él solo suspira por ti. Vuelve por él._

Abracé el rosario que había rodeado su cuello. Kaede debía haberle librado de su hechizo. Aún olía a él. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré en el armario y bajé sin hacer ruido esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde. Llegué al pozo y tomé aire. Salté.

Al otro lado también era de noche. Y allí lo encontré. Agazapado junto a ese árbol que tanto significaba para él. Aunque me acerqué sigilosamente supe que él era consciente de mi presencia por ese movimiento tan gracioso de sus orejas. Se dio la vuelta para verme y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

"Solo hubo ese beso que viste entre Hojo y yo. Aunque lo he intentado…no puedo olvidarte. Te amo Inuyasha. Solo quiero estar contigo" contesté a su pregunta no formulada. Él se levantó sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento. Me miró tiernamente, sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, su boca cerca de la mía. "Perdóname" suplicó. Yo, como única respuesta, besé sus labios apasionadamente.

---

Me sentí en el cielo. Era miel lo que saboreaba. Ella rompió el beso rápidamente y se separó de mí. Yo maldije a los cielos perder ese contacto. Entonces me sorprendió. La vi levantar sus brazos hacia su pecho y empezó a desabotonar su camisa. Muy lentamente. Sus ojos firmemente puestos sobre los míos. Pronto dejó su pecho al descubierto. Una prenda era lo único que tapaba su piel. Se bajó los pantalones que llevaba. Despacio y sensualmente. La vista era hermosa. Su piel, tersa y blanca, a mi vista dándome un espectáculo demasiado erótico para dejarme sin reaccionar. Apenas unas prendas de ropa tapando la intimidad de esa muchacha. El calor recorrió mi cuerpo. La vi acercarse a mí. Yo no podía moverme. Me sentí hipnotizado. Ella desabrochó mis prendas dejando mi pecho a la vista. Con sus finos dedos recorrió mi torso enviando escalofríos a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Un beso me volvió a la realidad. La abracé apretándola junto a mí, seguro de que, con esa cercanía, ella notaría mi excitación aún debajo de mis pantalones. El erotismo del momento se apoderó de nosotros y la noté trabajando afanosamente en quitar esa prenda que yo aun portaba. Cuando consiguió deshacer el nudo que los mantenía sujetos, la levanté en vilo y la llevé a una zona más verde y oculta entre los árboles. La tumbé cuidadosamente, yo sobre ella, y me deshice de esas prendas molestas que aún cubría a mi hermosa Kagome. Comencé a besar sus labios para después pasar a su mandíbula, siguiendo con un recorrido por su cuello parándome en sus pechos. Eran bellísimos. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y eso me excitó. Acerqué mi boca a uno de esos botoncitos rosados y lo atrapé con mi lengua mientras que, con mi garra, jugaba con el otro pezón. La sentí gemir y su cuerpo palpitar y yo estaba feliz de darla placer a la mujer que amaba. Cuando mi nombre, mezclado con suspiros, escapó de sus labios me hizo mirarla. Una fina capa de sudor recubría su cuerpo. Estaba, simplemente, preciosa y muy sensual. Seguí el camino de besos que había dejado a la mitad haciendo un alto en su ombligo, saboreando esa delicia que estaba a mi disposición. Entonces mi olfato captó ese aroma de mujer que emanaba de su sexo y no pude evitar llegar a esa zona tan firmemente oculta de las mujeres. Respiré profundamente llenándome de ella y mi lengua empezó a trabajar provocando en el cuerpo de Kagome, mucha excitación. Recorrí todo su sexo. Yo la oía gemir. Mientras más gemía más lamía. Hasta que noté su vibrar y me sentí feliz por haberle provocado ese orgasmo. Ella me miró desde la lejanía, jadeante, pero con ternura y con un toque de picardía que me provocó aún más. "Es mi turno" me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Yo me tumbé boca arriba, quedando a su entera disposición. Ella hizo el mismo recorrido de besos por mi cuerpo. Escalofríos me recorrían la espalda de puro placer. Y un gran gemido escapó de mis labios cuando noté sus labios posado sobre mi miembro trabajando afanosamente. La amaba. Yo me derretí en ese contacto y mis gemidos se hicieron cada vez más audibles. Entonces la pedí que parara y la volví a tumbar. Yo me posé encima suyo y besándola en la boca la rogué, con la mirada, que me dejara hacerla mía. Ella me contestó con un beso en los labios, y me coloqué entre sus piernas penetrando en esa hermosa joven que se entregaba a mí. Note un alto a medio camino y supe que este sería el momento más doloroso, pero a la vez más placentero. Respiré profundo y me llevé su virginidad conmigo. Un grito apagado por mis besos se hizo presente. Pero pronto ese momento amargo dio paso al placer. Ambos nos movíamos a ritmo de una hermosa melodía de amor. Y, poco después, nos fundimos juntos en un solo ser. Cansados y agotados, nos tapamos con mis ropas y dormimos, abrazados y aún desnudos, todo lo que quedaba de noche.

Meses habían pasado desde nuestro encuentro sexual aquella noche. Kagome fue a su época a por ropas y se quedó con nosotros todo este tiempo. Decidimos ir, junto con Shippo, a visitar a Sango y a Miroku y aquí nos encontramos ahora, viendo este hermoso atardecer. Aunque estoy algo preocupado porque Kagome lleva unos días sintiéndose mal, vomitando o desmayándose a cada rato. La veo venir cogida a Sango y huelo su aroma. Ese aroma que me perturba. Entonces noto lo que no he notado días atrás y es ese ligero cambio en el olor de mi, ahora, pareja. Me siento feliz. Shippo está sentado en mi regazo. Él también lo ha olido. Lo leo en su expresión. Se levanta antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar y corre hasta su "madre" dándole la noticia por mí. "Kagome, vas a tener cachorritos!"

---

"Vamos Kagome empuja" me pide Kaede. Pero el dolor es insoportable. Sango está conmigo apoyándome y ayudando en lo que puede. Inuyasha y Miroku están fuera de la cabaña.

"Me duele! ME DUELE!"

"Hazlo por tus cachorritos! Venga, un último esfuerzo."

"AAAHHHH!"

---

"AAAHHHH!"

Me levanto al oír ese grito desgarrador. Pero una mano de Miroku en mi hombro me detiene. Le miro y niega con la cabeza.

"Ella estará bien" me vuelvo a sentar. Mis nervios están a flor de piel. Pero me repito la frase tranquilizadora de mi amigo una y otra vez.

Los minutos pasan y por fin sale Sango con dos de mis bebes. Ella tiene una capa de sudor que le recorre la frente y se que no ha sido un parto fácil. Me da a mis cachorros y los observo. En ese momento me siento feliz de ser padre. Shippo, a mi lado, me pide coger uno. Cuidadosamente le doy a uno de sus hermanitos. Con una sonrisa entramos a la cabaña. Deseo ver a Kagome lo antes posible.

Cuando nosotros entramos es cuando Kaede aparece en la puerta. Me sonríe y se va dejándonos solos a los tres. La veo allí, con rasgos de dolor, sudor y sufrimiento en su cara, pero feliz, sosteniendo a nuestro tercer hijo. Me acerco a ella y la beso en los labios. Shippo, aun con su hermanito en sus brazos, también subió a la cama para sentarse al lado de mi compañera. La abraza tiernamente y mira a su tercer hermanito. Y es en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta de que adoro a mi familia y me siento feliz. Plenamente feliz.

**Hola, aqui estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia. Se que aun no acabe "las posibilidades del amor" de Ranma pero queria escribir esto que se me ha ocurrido porque recien ahora estoy descubriendo esta serie que, reconozco, antes no conocía. Espero que les haya gustado y me encantaria saber que opinan para asi animarme a seguir escribiendo cosillas. Un beso a todos.**


End file.
